The Flute
by dangerousgirl
Summary: Harry hears a flute playing that only he can hear, why is he becoming obsessed with whoever it is that's playing it?  Will he be able to find out the true identity or be tricked by someone else who wants him?  This is slash! Drarry


The Flute

Dangerousgirl: Oh my god it has been years since I've been able to sit down and actually start typing out another story. I hope to start working on my other stories as well since I've been neglecting them but as I'm sure all writers out there know, I have to be inspired and right now I've been reading a lot of Drarry fanfics and I got really inspired to write several stories about this pairing. I'm gonna take my time with this fic to make sure I get the feelings across. SMUT! ^_^ lol just kidding…..well it won't be just smut.

This is boyxboy so if you don't like then hit the back button. This will be after the war with Voldemort and I kept some characters alive as well including Dumbledore. Why? Because I can! ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will no matter how much I pray.

Summary: Harry hears a flute playing that only he can hear, why is he becoming obsessed with whoever it is that's playing it? Will he be able to find out the true identity or be tricked by someone who wants him?

**Harry POV:**

Sighing, I sit up from my lying position on the grass to overlook the lake where the giant squid was resting it's limbs. The wind picks up a little blowing my hair in my face, somehow making it even messier than it already was; absently I push back my hair, fingers brushing my scar gently. The war was over and life goes on as always, but the nightmares still haunt me to this very day. I smirked at the thought 'The boy who lived will soon be known as the boy who shall not sleep' The smirked faded as I gazed around the field to look back at Hogwart's, the only place I have ever known as my home. The damages to the school have been tremendous, but somehow after a summer away from there and upon my return the school was returned to its former glory, and as Dumbledore announced had even more features added to it that not he could list them all but that as time went by we would see what else the school had.

Sighing again, I got up and dusted off all the grass that clung to my robes during my brief stay on the lawn. I grabbed my bookbag started walking back towards the castle. Potions would start soon and even though me and Snape fought side by side during the war, he would not hesitate to deduct 50 points from Gryffindor because of my lateness.

I shook my head and thought ruefully how Snape will react 'Mr. Potter, now that you have decided to grace us with your presence perhaps you'd do well to grace us with it when class begins, not when it's convenient for you. So fortunate that it was not like this during the war, He who must not be Named would have killed everyone by the time you finally arrived. 50 points from Gryffindor for being late and another 50 points for what could have been during the war.'

I smirked again with my eyes firmly on the ground as I got to the steps of the school and proceeded on my trek to the dungeons. Out of nowhere, a faint soft melody reached my ears making me stop in my tracks and jerk my head out of it's current position and turn to where I thought I heard the melody. My eyes roamed the hallways, my ears straining to hear the melody again and my body following my eyes. Silence met my ears as I once again started to walk towards the dungeon, however at a much slower pace so as my black boots did not make too much noise for fear I may miss the melody. I started to look into classrooms hoping that I could find the source of that melody. It was so soft and so short that I started to think that maybe it was just one of the new features of the school that Dumbledore talked about, either that or I was going crazy. Shaking my head I looked down at my watch and realized that the time I took to try and hear the melody again had been too long and I was now officially late to Potions.

When I finally burst into the dungeon where Potions was being held, every head looked up and turned to my direction. I blushed furiously as 35 pairs of eyes stared at me, you'd think I'd be used to the looks by now, right? Wrong. I strode quickly to the empty seat beside Ron and Hermione, and sat down quickly shoving my bookbag under the desk. A pair of black shoes came into my eyesight, I started to look up following the legs that went with the shoes, the torso that went with the legs, the chest until finally "Well, well Mr. Potter." I winced as the Potions master Snape started to whisper in his deadly voice "so good of you to finally join us, if this had been the war He who must not be Named would have already conquered the war by the time you came about. 50 points from Gryffindor for being late and another 10 for what could have been." Snape whirled around, his robes doing their trademark billowing around him. I stared after him, thinking about my previous imagination and how close I got it right "At least it was only 10 more, imaginative Snape made it 50."

"Everything alright mate?" Ron whispered to me as Snape stalked to the head of the class. I nodded not wanting to give Snape anymore reason to deduct points.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as Snape started to hand out parchments. I nodded again and said "Yes, I'm sure."

"25 points from Gryffindor for talking in class Mr. Potter." Snape's voice rang out again. I snapped my head towards him my jaw dropping, but of course Snape doesn't hear anybody's voice but mine. He was looking at me expectantly as if daring me to object. I closed my mouth and just stared at him, 'why did I save him from getting bitten by Nagini again?' I closed my eyes and dropped my head with a thud onto the desk.

"30 points from Gryffindor for sleeping in my class Mr. Potter" Snape's rang out with an almost delighted tune to it. I raised my head and thought 'this day can't get any worse.'

After class and only the 115 point deduction later, the three of us started to make our way towards the Great Hall to eat lunch. Hermione was still giving me a hard time about everything being fine. "Yes, Hermione everything is fine." I finally said in an exasperated voice " I just lost track of time when I was trying…" and there my voice trailed off.

"Trying what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Er…I meant tying." I stammered "Tying my boot"

She looked at me suspiciously "Are you sure that was what you were trying to say?"  
>"For god's sake mione," Ron finally interjected "He lost track of time, who doesn't especially when you have to go to a class like Potions."<p>

'Thanks Ron,' I mouthed toward him as Hermione rounded on him.

"I'm just concerned about him." Hermione exclaimed putting her hands on her hips

"Well why don't you show me the same amount of concern?" Ron asked, smiling " I am your beau am I not?"

Hermione flushed as Ron pulled her into an embrace. I rolled my eyes at the sight, happy though that my friends had finally gotten together after the war. Speaking of getting together, I spotted a head of long red hair in the crowd. The head turned and blue eyes met with mine, Ginny gave me a small smile before disappearing inside the Banquet room. I smiled softly at the sight, knowing that we had broken up before the war because of the complications that were going to rain down on us. Maybe it was time to renew the relationship again? I was jarred out of my thoughts as somebody pushed past me, bumping into my shoulder, I turned and saw Malfoy as the culprit. "Don't stand there thinking you own the hallway Potter." He sneered before walking away. I shook my head, 'ungrateful git' I thought as I started walking with Hermione and Ron again.

"Ungrateful git," Ron surprisingly said, echoing my thoughts "It's like you never saved his life during the war."

"Well, he did save Harry's life too when he didn't identify Harry at the Malfoy manor" Hermione said lightly. "Yeah but still, you'd think he'd warm up by now instead of still acting all pompous and ferrety" Ron argued.

"It's fine," I interrupted "If it's one thing that you can expect from a Malfoy, is that they will never change." We walked on in silence, my thoughts turning back to the spot where I had the melody…or thought I had heard the melody?

Dangerousgirl: I don't expect a lot of reviews for this first chapter but I do expect some reviews before I'm encouraged to continue this fic. So please R&R so I may have the will to continue this fic. ^_^


End file.
